Crest and Digimental
by Apollomon x Stingmon
Summary: 9 crests. 11 Digimentals. What does this say about the Chosen Children? Crests: 9/9 Digimentals: 11/11
1. Crest of Light

**Title:** Crest and Digimental

 **Character:** Hikari/Kari

 **Anime:** Digimon Adventures

* * *

Crest of Light

Meeting you was everything to me.

I remember the times we laughed,

Cried,

And hugged one another.

Do you remember Gatomon?

I know I do.

I was sad when he died.

You too.

Wizardmon was a good friend.

He saved us.

Me and you

We were both mad and sad

And you evolved

You were so beautiful

An Angel of Light

You are my Light.

My Angel.

My Holy Being

Even if we are apart

Do not be sad.

Remember all the good time we had.

Not the bad.

Remember our friends.

Both alive and dead

Take my whistle.

And remember me

Do not be sad.

We will meet again.

Remember this as I go.

You are my light.

And I am yours.

We are the Chosen of Light.


	2. Crest of Hope

**Title:** Crest and Digimental

 **Character:** Takeru/TK

 **Anime:** Digimon Adventures

* * *

Crest of Hope

I'll miss your blue eyes,

Your soft fur,

And that closeness that your always give me.

I'm not sure when we will see each other again.

But I hope it is soon.

Patamon

Thank you.

Thank you for coming back to me.

When we battled Devimon

I was so scared.

The others were losing

And we wanted to help so badly

And then he was about to get me

But you saved me

You saved all of us.

I knew you could do it

And you did.

You believed that you could.

Look what happens when you have Hope!

Because of Hope, you evolved.

You saved us, but at a price.

Please do me a favor and don't do that again!

I would not be able to stand it if I lost you.

I love you, Patamon.

My Angel of Hope

Please don't cry!

Because if you do

Then I will cry.

How about we cry together?

I promise we will see each other again.

Just have Hope.

That's all you need.

Because of Hope you evolved

Patamon.

Angemon.

HolyAngemon.

You are my world.

My best friend

Keep your Hope up

Because we will meet again


	3. Crest of Courage

Title: Crest and Digimental

Character: Taichi/Tai

Anime: Digimon Adventures

* * *

Crest of Courage

I never thought we would have to part.

We had fun didn't we?

I remember when you evolved

It was scary

I'm sorry that happened.

I never meant to make you like that.

SkullGreymon.

I don't think I'll ever get over it.

Hey at least we had help!

That pink puffball was tough though

Ha! Puffball!

Do you remember that stupid boat?

I can't believe we had to do that.

I can't believe he made us go through that.

We had to clean his hallway.

Geesh!

But it was worth it.

I wasn't afraid anymore

And you evolved

Not into SkullGreymon

But MetalGreymon

You are awesome!

You know that!

The adventures were fun.

I enjoyed talking to you

Helping you

Eating with you

We've been through a lot

Evil Digimon.

Myotismon.

Etemon.

The Dark Masters.

Aploycomon.

We are such a team.

I will never forget you.

You helped me realize when it means to be courageous.

To a good leader

Remember me

We will meet again

My friend, Agumon


	4. Crest of Friendship

**Title** : Crest and Digimental

 **Character** : Yamato/Matt

 **Anime** : Digimon Adventures

* * *

Crest of Friendship

Thinking back

I wonder how I went through my life

Without you and your charm

You stayed with me when I was lost

When the darkness almost consumed me

When I thought I was alone

You didn't leave me when i told you to attack agumon

You did what I asked

Even though I was clearly wrong

Even now as we sit in the light

All you ask for is a song

A song that lets you see my soul

I would gladly play for you

Only you

For this song

Is for you

You mean everything to me

Thank you gabumon

Thank you for showing me friendship

The friendship of one

The friendship of others

The true meaning of friendship


	5. Crest of Love

**Title:** Crest and Digimental

 **Character:** Sora

 **Anime:** Digimon Adventures

* * *

Crest of Love

You taught me so much.

I dont know where to start

Thank you for making me see

For making me feel

For making me understand

I never knew what love ment

Until I met you

At times I acted like my mother

Yet I complained about her

And that was a lot

You made me see

You made me understand

That she told me things

Because she loved me

Wanted me to be safe

I always thought she wouldn't understand

And there I was doing the same thing to you

I undrstand now

Because of you

So understand this

I love you

I always will

We will never be apart

Because we are in each others hearts

Hearts so strong that love is born

Born from the friendship

We have formed together

So dont cry Biyomon

We will meet again

Maybe not now

Or in a few months

Or in a few years

We will met again

For our love

Can not be undown

For they are intertwined

Into one


	6. Crest of Sincerity

**Title** : Crest and Digimental

 **Character** : Mimi

 **Anime** : Digimon Adventures

* * *

Crest of Sincerity

This is too much!

I don't want to leave you Palmon.

But I guess we have no choice.

You helped me grow

To understand the person I am today

I was selfish

Mean

And constantly complaining

But you helped me see my faults

To help me open my eyes

If it wasn't for you

I wouldn't be here today

I know you tell me that I am sincere

I always tell you things with the upmost truth

I don't hide what I say

Even if it makes me bratty or insensitive

I guess what I'm trying to say is thank you

Thank you for saving me

Thank you for being my partner

Did I ever tell you that you are amazing

Palmon

Togamon

Lillymon

All wonderful

Strong

And beautiful

Why are you crying harder?

Please stop.

You're making me cry

I love you Palmon

We will meet again

For you are my best friend


	7. Crest of Knowledge

**Title** : Crest and Digimental

 **Character** : Koushiro/Izzy

 **Anime** : Digimon Adventures

* * *

Crest of Knowledge

Before meeting you

I didn't know anything about people

Feelings

Love

True happiness

Friendship

It was thanks to you and my friends

This experience was phenomenal

These adventures

All this unknown history

And coding

And spices

Do I have that all in my laptop?

Sorry Tentomon

I guess I went over your head again

Let me try again

You mean everything to me

I might know a lot about computers

And planning

And looking up stuff

And pinpointing the locations of things

But that's nothing compared to my love for you

I love you Tentomon

What happen?

Why did you fall like that?

Me?

But itsnt that what you say

When you care?

When like someone deeply?

I care about you

I love you Tentomon

And because I love you

I know we will meet again

I'm not going to give you an approximate time frame or anything

But I just know it's true

Because I love you

And you are my best friend


	8. Crest of Reliability

**Character** : Joe/Jo

 **Anime** : Digimon Adventures

* * *

 **Crest of Reliability**

You know you really have to work on your pranks.

I'm kidding! I'm kidding!

Why are you laughing?

You act like I don't have a sense of humor.

Whatever, you say.

Gomamon you are something else?

We are so different,

Yet we complete each other.

I know I worry a lot.

And I freak out about everything.

And that I don't seem to get your jokes

Half of the time.

The thing is that

I care.

You are family.

You mean the world to me.

And because of you

I realized something.

I realized my dream.

I realized that I have friends.

I realized to calm down a bit

And to just be there for my friends.

Hopefully with a first aid kit

Or two or three.

You get the point.

Anyway I'm grateful.

You changed me

And accepted me.

You fought with me.

Thought me humor,

And helped me see.

Thank you Gomamon.

Hopefully the next time we meet

You are not fighting,

Or injuries again.


	9. Crest of Kindness

**Character** : Ken

 **Anime** : Digimon Wonder Swan Tag Tamers

* * *

Crest of Kindness

We been through a lot

Haven't we Wormmon?

Yes I'm fine.

Thanks to you and Ryo.

I know I'm still not feeling well

But I can't rest.

Don't worry!

It's nothing bad.

I was just thinking.

Thinking about our adventure

The scary digimon we had to fight

The DigiMentals

The death of our friends

I know I should be resting

We both could need it

But what happens after this?

I mean when I first came

I was scared

Then I met you, Ryo, and V-mon.

We fought,

We talked and laughed,

We told each other stories,

We battled together

We are a team

and I will miss that.

I know this will not be the last.

But Ryo really thought I would die, did he?

I never saw him like this

Even when Millenniummon threaten me

Or kept trying to get Ryo on his side

He was never like this.

I guess your right.

Ryo sees me as a little brother.

He treats me a lot better

And doesn't ignore me like Osamu.

Is he okay?

Maybe you should call him.

I have this bad feeling.

What is the bad feeling?

I'm not sure.

It might just be the fever

But I'm hearing voices

It says that Ryo will be hurt

He will be sadden by something

That I will be ignored by my family

And that I will be sad even more

Maybe you're right

It could just be sickness talking

We still don't know what Millenniummon throw at us.

But could Ryo still come here

I will feel better if he was here while I slept

Thank you Wormmon.

I love you too


	10. DigiMental of Kindness

Character: Ken

Anime: Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

Digimental of Kindness

Thank you.

Thank you for coming back.

Thank you for the second chance.

I'm so sorry Leafmon.

I'm sorry for everything I did.

I know it was the Dark Spore,

BeliaVamdemon,

Archnemon

But it still hurts

I hurt you and I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for yelling at you,

Hitting you,

Making you feel small

You saved me from the Dark Spore's influence

And for that I am grateful.

Grateful for everything you've done.

Grateful for being true and staying by my side

Even if I don't deserve it

I know. I know.

It was't my fault.

But can't help but think

If I haven't been so jealous

If I haven't been so wrapped up

So insistent of getting my parents attention

Maybe I wouldn't have been taken by the World of Darkness

I know I'm sorry!

I shouldn't think this way.

What should I think about instead, then?

It's all I think about.

Friends?

Love?

Us?

You're right.

I'm sorry.

I was being negative again, wasn't I?

You're right though.

We are together again

Forever will be

I have friends now

Who care for me

and not for my fame

Or brains

I have you again

Promise me something

Promise me you won't leave

Promise you won't disappear again

You died on me

And it felt like I was

Torn,

Broken,

In two

I know it was to save me

But please don't disappear

Like Ryo

Thank you Leafmon

I love you too

Thank you for everything

I love you too


	11. DigiMental of Courage

Character: Davis/Daisuke

Anime: Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

Digimental of Courage

It was so cool meeting you Veemon!

I mean, sure, those other Digimon were scary

But you won!

You are a cool dinosaur

You defeated that ringed Digimon

Like nothing, nothing at all

You even saved Kari!

That was so cool!

Although, I have a strange feeling about this emperor kid

He seems to be getting stronger every day

And is attacking more and more

Sure the others think I'm a bit rash

and stupid

And maybe not very serious

But let them think what they want

As long as we stop the emperor

It's good with me

But there's something about him

I can't shake off

He just seems lonely

You know?

Yeah, you're right

I'm thinking too much

Let's eat!


	12. DigiMental of Friendship

Character: Davis/Daisuke

Anime: Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

Digimental of Friendship

I guess I never knew what a friend was

Until I met you

I was often laughed at

And ignored

My parents and sister ignore me

They are never really home

They think I'm a nuisance

Lots of people think that

Even my classmates

And friends

But I know they are not a true friend

A true friend protects you

And spend times with you

Because they want to

Not because they have to

I'm glad you are my friend

You love me for me, Veemon

You helped my realize

Helped me see

That there are others to joke around with

I guess I should thank you

Thanks for staying by my side

And being my buddy

Thanks for not making fun of me

For wanting to be friends with Ken

He's just lonely

No one should be that lonely

I hope he'll join us

I would really like to be his friend

And Wormmon too


	13. DigiMental of Miracles

Character: Davis/Daisuke

Anime: Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

Digimental of Miracles

I'm the first to admit

There is always a way

I don't believe in the impossible

And I don't think people are bad

Everyone does things

No one is good or evil

When the going gets though

I know we will be the first to fight

And win

We are a team

A team that will not back down

Come on Magnamon!

Let's show Ken why I will fight

I will fight to save him from himself

Help save the Digimon from this darkness

Help Wormmon save his partner

He will not go in vain

For we are fighting to save everyone

Everyone is counting on us


	14. DigiMental of Light

Character: Hikari/Kari

Anime: Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

Digimental of Light

Gatomon.

I knew we would meet again.

I had missed you so much over the years.

I starting taking up photography.

I cool!

You should see my album.

But the circumstance of our reunion?

It could have gone better.

But this Emperor

There is something about him I can't shake.

Darkness surrounds him.

It traps him.

I have a very bad feeling about this, Gatomon.

The Emperor, I fear, could be manipulated

I fear someone else is in control.

But who?

Who could be so cruel to do such a thing?

You are right, Gatomon.

We are a team.

We are Light.

Together

We will defeat this Darkness.

I know I tell you I'm fine.

But Darkness still scares me.

The World of Darkness still scares me.

Why do they want me as their Queen?

You right.

They can't hurt me anymore.

Not when I have you and Takeru

Because we are Light

And Darkness can not against stand us

Because we are Light


	15. DigiMental of Hope

Character: Takeru/TK

Anime: Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

Digimental of Hope

I know I've never like Darkness.

Not since I lost you to Devimon.

But seeing the Emperor

Using darkness for his own evil

Makes me so made

At first, I thought he was evil

But later on

I realized

He was being manipulated

He was alone in the world

With a friend

While I had you

He had no one to help him

He had no one to guide him

How was he suppose to know

That Digimon were real ?

It makes sense now though

He was being controlled

By him

He ruined us once

And he tried to hurt us again.

No!

Will not allow it.

BeliaVamdemon will be defeated!

We must have Hope!

Because with hope

We can not lose


	16. DigiMental of Love

Character: Miyako/Yolie

Anime: Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

Digimental of Love

Love.

I'm not going to deny that I know what love is.

I was always go head over heels for guys

Cute guys.

Time after time.

When I meet Ken at the soccer game

I fell in love

But do I really know what love is?

Was this just a crush of some sort?

I will admit that I'm am very passionate

And that could get me into trouble

A lot actually

But I knew

Deep down

Ken was a good person

And I was right

I was blinded at first wen I did trust him

After everything he did

But I was wrong

And my love for him grew

I started see for who he was inside

And not the face he shows around

It must be hard being him

Always hiding from fan girl

I feel a bit guilty for my part

But now

I know who Ken is

He is kind

He is gentle

And sweet

That is who Ken is

The one I'm proud to say

Is my friend

Is my crush

And maybe someone

I could love and marry

I know I said this before

But I see who he is now

I love him

And I believe

I finally know the true meaning of love


	17. DigiMental of Sincerity

Character: Miyako/Yolie

Anime: Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

Digimental of Sincerity

I will admit that I am very harsh

Blunt

And Stubborn

I know I don't often listen to you

I know that you are worried about me

And I'm sorry for that

I know that I'm fast to judge

To think

and to do

I think that's a flaw of mine

But I will admit this

I am proud of it

It gets me into trouble though

I end up hurting others feelings

Sadly

But to be honest

It is who I am

I don't hold back on my feelings

Not even for you

I am sorry that I am harsh

But you need to see it my way

They are what I feel

And how I understand them

But I am glad that you accept me for me

Hawkmon

You are a true friend

But if you do something I don't like

I will not hesitate to tell you off


	18. DigiMental of Knowledge

Character: Iori/Cody

Anime: Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

Digimental of Knowledge

I always saw things as black in white

A person who does bad things is bad

And a person who does good is obviously good

Right?

But it that was true then what about Ken?

And my father?

And the Digimon that was once bad?

And Mr. Oikawa?

Many of them were victims of evil

And fell prey to it

I once thought ken was just a bad person

He hurt the Digimon

He was cruel

But then he changed

He was really kind and gentle and smart

I misjudge him

He was being sued by the true enemy

And I felt bad

My father was a great man

He sacrifices himself to save others

So was it wrong for him to die that way

I don't know

Many people say it is a sin to through your life away

And leave your family behind

I don't know what to think anymore

I had many views and they changed now

What am I suppose to do?

The Digimon.

I've heard stories

The others talked about their adventures

I was confused about Digimon that was once bad

How could they be forgiven?

They hurt them, greatly.

I don't know what to think anymore.

Mr. Oikawa was a bad man

He put the Dark Spore in Ken

He used him

He kidnapped him and other children

Just so he could go to the digital world

But he was a victim to in the end

So I guess not everything

Is good

Or bad

There is a gray line

I realize that now

And I'm glad for that


	19. DigiMental of Reliability

Character: Iori/Cody

Anime: Digimon Adventure 02

* * *

Digimental of Reliability

I am very mature for my age

I had to

My father died

And I had to take his role

I love my father

I want to be as great as him

But I am not him

I am me

I still believe strong in his teachings

But even then

There is room for change

I have been wrong on so many things

But thanks to you I have begun to learn

I have me own path

I will help my friends

I would do anything for them

If I have to lie to get them help

Then I will

Because they rely on me

To have their backs


	20. DigiMental of Destiny

Character: Wallace/Willis

Anime: Digimon Movie

* * *

Digimental of Destiny

You guys meant everything to me

When you first hatched out of an egg

I was so happy

I had friends

We had so much fun

We played

And did chores

And played some more

I was the best!

But then you disappeared

I was so upset

Terriermon and I tried to find you

But there was no sign

And then you came back several years later

But you were different

You kept disappearing

You kept attacking

You were always angry

I didn't know why

I was scared

But Terriermon was here

So it was okay

I tried to convince you that I was here

But you would disappear again

Or attack

"Go back!"

What did you mean by that?

Back to where?

"Go back!"

I'm not sure what you are talking about

But maybe it's to go back

Before you were taken

But things just got worse

You changed

Then I became young again

That's what you meant isn't?

To go back

Before you were taken

When there were no worries

Or pain

Or sadness

I understand now

So please come back

We are waiting

So please hatch soon

We are waiting


End file.
